spiral knights story 1: the beginning of a epic quest
by Xxwds-teh
Summary: 3 knights crash landed and one of them met a figure named glacier. How will things turn out for this party of heros?
1. the crash landing and journey to rescue

A knight named Jed stepped out of a pod that crash landed.

"Where am I? He said to himself

"Your in the world of the spiral Knights" a male voice said. Jed jumped as he turned around to see _where_ the voice came from.

"Classic. I usually get that reaction when new people come here." The voice chuckled. A person stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing the full angelic set and had a glacius.

"This is a normal crash site for some odd reason." The stranger said," and by the way my names glacier I got the name from the sword I'm holding, but that's not important right now.

"Ok..." Jed said. So what are you here for?"

"To give you this" as he handed him a green shield, sword, armor, and gun."This is the beginners set or as we call it the proto gear."

"Thanks... Wait what do you mean by we"

"Oh you'll see..." As glacier tried to hide in the shadows

"You know I can still see you right?"said Jeb

"crud" mummered glacius as he ran out through a field

"That guy was weird. Why'd he leave 2 extra sets of this proto gear" thought Jen Jeb as another pod crash landed right beside him.

This time a young voice called out "All clear?"

Jeb shrugged and called out a yes

The sound of metal crashing came from the ship and 2 people came out

Jeb told himself "Well that explains a lot"

The two people said in unison," Where are we?"

"Well, said Jeb as he explained as much as he could

"Are you two ready to go?" Jeb asked

"Yes" they both said

They started walking gown a field when Jeb asked," What are your names?"

one of them said ," my names Jake and I like to use the gun" as he said that he charged up the gun and shot it.

The other person said, " my names Fiery because I usually mess with fire... alot."

"Well that's great shall we go follow this path now?" Said Jeb

"I guess" Fiery said.

Minutes later... " hmmm" Jeb wondered when he saw a pink square jumping around. " I'm gonna check it out ok?

"Sure whatever"

He walked cautiously over to it and then the slime thing jumped and started attacking him. Quickly he took out his proto sword and cut it in half. He looked at his arm and saw the number 90%

"Well that's weird" said Jeb as he went back to the group.

Jeb said"ok you have to be careful around here, the pink slime try to kill you

Fiery snickered" O really how bad could it be?" I'll walk over to one and show you it won't hurt me

"O brother" said Jake. "Sometimes hes over confident"

"HELP ME" yelled Fiery, " ITS AN AMBUSH"

As Jake and Jeb ran over to him they were ambushed as well. There were mechanical spiders surrounding them and blackish bullets kept coming out of them. Jeb watched as his % went down. When it hit 0% he collapsed and heard a voice say emergency revive activating and he felt himself get better a he swiped and killed the remaining mech spiders.

Fiery said, " you're very good with the sword"

"Thanks" said Jeb, "it's pretty much instincts. We gotta go again and this time we stay together ok

" GOT IT"

"Hey Jed"

"Yea?"

"Do you know where this leads to?"

"No I'm just hoping for the best"

Jake suddenly said " Hey I see a fire in the distance let's go check it out!"

"Ok" said Jeb .

When they were almost there, a familiar voice said to Jeb," hey kid you made it to the rescue camp."

Jeb called out " Hey glacier"

Glacier stepped out from the shadows right in front of Fiery making him jump back a liitle.

"Well done" Glacier said. " I watched your progress and it's pretty impressive."

"what do you mean?" Jeb asked

"That ambushed that happened happens every time someone goes past that area and usually most people have to call for help because they've used their emergency revive and they wait until someone op helps them. Well anyways enjoy your stay. You've made it to the rescue camp.

* * *

Hey** this is my first story. I am not too good at writing so don't expect too much of me**


	2. The rescue camp

**5 views that's a great start for me. I'm sorry I didn't write anymore chapters well anyways this is chapter 2 the rescue camp. Sorry but this will be a short chapter**

"So welcome to the rescue camp guys" said Glacier "A guy named Rhendon should come and help you get to haven"

"What's haven?" Asked Jeb

"Well you see..." Started Glacier "ummmm I don't really know how to explain Haven its kinda-

A beeping sound interrupted him. " wait a sec gotta take this call" Glacier said

"weird" said Jake

"Hey!" Someone yelled from behind hem

They turned around to see someone holding a wrench

"You must be the new arrivals. Im the engineer and... Can I see your helmets?"

"wait why?" asked Jeb suspiciously

"I need to implant some things like the caller which allows you to send a recieve messages and a music soundtrack." Said the engineer

"Why exactly do you need to implant music exactly?" Asked Fiery

"Well the music kinda depends on where you are and how much danger you are in. If we put a loud noise everytime you are in danger, most Knights will panic."

"Ohhh ok " said fiery as he gave his helmet with the others

After the engineer was done, Glacier returned

"Well Rhendon can't take you to haven so I'm gonna have to take you there because you guys are the people that took up the last proto set."

They walked to a machine

"this is an elevator it will take you through the Lairs of clockworks." Glacier said, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes the group replied as they stepped on the elevator


	3. Onto haven part 1: the monsters

**10 views great start. The only note here is that my version of getting to haven may be different from the one you know. Make sure to comment on the story. I will try my best to put your ideas into the story. these chapters will be short I'm sorry.**

The elevator went downwards.

"ok so is knights finally captured the path to have so there is

no risk of failure."Glacier said

" does failure mean you die?" Said fiery fearfully.

"no it just means you return to haven" Glacier replied

they started walking around different cases with different monsters with a description and their strength and weaknesses are.

" Any questions about the monsters" said Glacier as he finished describing the monsters."

"What's the difference between a goblin healer and the butterfly?" Asked jeb

"Well the butterfly heals constantly while the goblin heals every once in a while, but the goblin can heal themselves.

"any other questions?"

"no"

as they stepped on the elevator a loud siren sound , red lights started flashing and smoke engulfed them.

"DONT WORRY" yelled Glacier as they descended onto the next floor


	4. Onto haven 2: things start going wrong

not** much of a cliffhanger. I will be starting a** **new**** Pokemon series soon as well. No comment I made this chapter right after the last 1. That's all for now**

the elevator finally descended and as the smoke cleared they all had fear in their eyes.

Glacier had a panicked look in his eyes. " stay here you'll be safe."

"safe?! You said that this place was captured." Said Jeb angrily, but glacier was already running.

Glacier called the spiral hq

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yelled Glacier," I'M BRINGING 3 _KNIGHTS_ TO HAVEN!"

Then the groups callers started beeping. They heard the conversation

a voice said calmly ," The goblin escaped and Took the controller. All the cages are open and now you and your 3 knight group will have ton defeat the monsters.

Glacier let out a sigh. "Fine" he went back to the group "you heard what he said lets get moving. And before you ask I just hooked up the helmets to hear the conversation"

A slime appeared.

" Ok this is easy you guys need training anyways. I've headed _you_ fought mechas already so this should be a lot _easier."_

"Let me handle this" said Jeb as he took out his sword and slashed it directly in the middle. The slime glued it self back together and lunged forward. Jeb held out his shield in front of he then he sliced it through the middle cutting it in half sideways and before it could put itself back together Jeb separated the two pieces apart and the pieces exploded revealing a bronze coin with a crown on it m_using starts to play in their helmets_

" what's this?" Asked Jeb holding the bronze coin in front of him

"well" glacier said " it's the spiral Knights currency." _Man I haven't heard this music in a long time glacier thought things are going son wrong_ today_ "_guys it looks like things are going bad. This music doesn't play normally. Since this music is playing it means... Well there are gonna be monsters to battle to reach haven

they saw a huge red plate signifying that they had to step there.

Before glacier stepped on he looked around. It was a huge grass field. "Are you guys ready for battle?" Asked Glacier, smiling

"yes" they said in unison, smiling back

Glacier stepped on the plate cause gates that flowed purple to cover their escape. 8 gun puppies appeared around the field ready for battle.

**Well hope you enjoyed the story so far just letting you know, the music I'm referring to is the music of the lasts battle before the jelly king in the place of 4 possible chambers. The same music plays when you are about to go to haven for the first time. That's all.**


End file.
